1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a package. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a semiconductor package with high manufacturing yield.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor industry is one of the most rapidly advanced hi-tech industries in recent years. With progress of electronic technologies, hi-tech electronic industries have developed user-friendly products equipped with better functions than ever.
At present, precision semiconductor chips are frequently packaged for protection during fabrication of semiconductors. According to a method of packaging a chip, first, the chip is disposed on a carrier, and the chip and the carrier are wire-bonded. Next, a molding compound encapsulating the chip and the wires is formed on the carrier, so as to form a semiconductor package.
Main functions of the semiconductor package include (1) providing the chip with a plurality of electrical paths to electrically connect the chip to external electronic devices; (2) providing the chip with a plurality of high density joints electrically connected to low density joints of the carrier and thereby to the external electronic devices; (3) dissipating heat generated by the chip to external surroundings; and (4) protecting the chip from environmental contamination.